


Afterglow

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

It took Eleven a few moments to realize where he had ended up.  
The inside of the Tardis was hot and stuffy.   
And lonely.  
He felt the grip of loneliness drag him down onto its cold, dark embrace.  
"I have to find him," Eleven said aloud as he rushed out of bed, only to stumble into the door to his wardrobe.  
"Clothes....right....I have to-to...stand out to him..." He remembered bits and pieces of being Ten and it left him with a surge of warmth flowing through his hearts.  
He giggled as he put on his soon-to-be signature bow tie.  
"I'm coming, my love. I haven't forgotten you."  
Then he ran to the console room where he flipped some switches and began his search.


End file.
